


Twice As Nice

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maid Marian's return does not have to mean Emma goes on the defensive again... The morning after Emma and Killian's return to Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice As Nice

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever prompt from Tumblr! So exciting!  
> "I have a prompt! The second kiss after the finale (maybe the next day?) and Emma sitting on Killian's lap. Please? :)"  
> So, here goes...

The rapping knock on the door seemed urgent, Killian thought as he walked briskly towards it to open it.

“Emma.” He could not contain the smile that broke across his face. He was content with the knowledge that he was the only one privy to the erratic beating of his heart as it drummed wildly in his chest.

She let out a deep breath and gave him a smile that reached her eyes.

“Good morning, Killian.” Her hand reached out to caress his arm as she made her way into his room. “I was hoping I wouldn’t be waking you.”

“Not at all, love,” he surprisingly got out. He could feel the tingling of his skin from the spot that she has touched. After closing the door behind her, he turned his full attention on her.

She walked slowly through the room, hands shoved into her back pockets. Her focus seemed to be on the most random of things, not yet meeting his gaze.

“How… was your night?” Killian finally asked, his hand reaching out in her direction. 

Emma turned back towards him suddenly.

“It was hell,” she answered with a sigh. “It was the most awful night I could have ever imagined having after…” Her eyes danced around for a second before connecting with his. “After the day we had.”

Killian tilted his head to the side, silently questioning what she meant by that. The fallout from Marian’s appearance in Storybrooke included Regina’s rant of Emma’s betrayal and her stalking out of the diner alone. Emma had been caught off guard and rendered almost speechless by Regina’s accusation. Her parents had swiftly gathered her up in their protective mode and convinced her that she should come home with them for the night. And Emma, dazed, had agreed with no issue.

That was the last time Killian had seen her. If he could have he would have been the one to comfort her and let her know that the effects of their decisions would be worked out between them. It was an honest mistake that had no ill will behind it. But he wasn’t able to say anything. He just watched as she disjointedly walked out without as much as a goodbye.

He wasn’t upset. Not with her parents, who knew nothing of their shared moment just prior to the debacle. Not with her, whom he knew had an inner turmoil that was coursing through her veins. He was left more intrigued by where they now stood. Curious as to if Emma was truly ready to be open with him about her feelings for him and his feelings for her. Enthralled by the thoughts of her letting obstacles stand in her way of being happy and forgetting all that they shared just hours ago.

“It was a predicament that we were placed into which had few alternatives to the decision we made,” Killian assured her firmly, meeting her eyes briefly.

Emma just stared at him, her eyes searching. And then a small smile lit up her face.

“Um, try convincing Regina of that,” she whispered. Her hands slid out of her pockets and she crossed her arms over her chest. “So… how was your night?” 

_Full of thoughts of you, love _, Killian thought to himself.__

“It was… uneventful… in comparison to… the day we had,” he answered instead. 

Emma made a sweep of her hand in the direction of the bed. “Mind if I take a seat?”

Emma on his bed? Emma in his bed? His mind ran away from him with by the thought alone.

“I don’t mind at all,” he told her, although the strain in his voice showed he was clearly affected. 

He watched as she made her way over to the edge of the bed and took her seat. And the stutter of his heart was stronger than he himself could have imagined.

Emma looked up at him. 

A timid smile crossed her face as she looked back at him.

“You know, in those _brief moments _in which I wasn’t consumed by thoughts of _Robin Hood _,_ Maid Marian_, and Regina, I could only think of one other thing.”__

Killian eyed her thoughtfully, not wanting to overthink her words.

“And what was that?” 

Emma’s smile widened. “You.” 

His breath caught in his throat. “You mean _Captain Hook _?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction.__

“I thought about you,” she whispered, her eyes meeting his and searching. She shrugged lightly. “I guess two things then. I thought about us.”

And those words did him in.

“Emma.”

Her hand circled a spot lightly on the bed beside her.

“Come sit down, Killian.”

His nod was a bit stiff and his legs a bit jerky as he moved closer towards the bed and Emma. He slowly took his seat next to hers. On the bed.

He detected a faint scent of something sweet and a hint of cinnamon. A decidedly intoxicating heavenly aroma coming from her. And he leaned ever so slightly to get better access to that scent near her neck. A bold move, he also deduced, but involuntary.

Head bowed, Emma watched as her fingertips lightly caressed the arc of his hook.

“I missed you.” She looked up suddenly.

Killian pulled back a bit to meet her gaze once again. It hadn’t disappeared. The moment from last night had not left and went hiding into some deep dark hidden place where it could never be found again. No, it was still right here between them.

“I missed you, Emma.” 

He was rewarded with a twinkle in her eye and a tiny smirk on her face.

“Good.”

Killian took in everything that this moment in life was giving to him. His Swan, living in the moment with him. Letting go of all the pain and worry and hero duty that awaited her outside the door of his boarding room. Enjoying this thing that he knew to be love. Embracing everything that they both wanted to. 

Heavy-lidded eyes watched with amazement as his hand gently stroked the cheek of his Swan. He took in the curves and smoothness of her face, and smiled at the dimple in her chin.

“Emma.” His eyes closed as his lips moved closer…

“Wait,” she whispered. 

Killian watched, mesmerized, as she bound quickly to her feet.

“Where are you going?” His hand shot out and found her wrist. He tugged at her arm, pulling her down into his lap. Too many times she had walked away from him. This would not be one of those times.

Emma laughed, a giggle that made him smile.

“I wasn’t going far, I promise.”

“I don’t want you to go anywhere right now,” he told her, letting the underside of his hook lightly stroke up and down her arm. 

Holding her in his lap, Killian enjoyed the feel of her trembling at his touch. He enjoyed watching her eyes droop as they locked onto his lips.

His fingers sought and threaded their way through her thick blonde mass of hair. He took his time, watching her face and enjoying the happiness he found there. He silently thanked the heavens for this woman who was sitting in his lap, thanking them for the way her body sunk so naturally into his. He silently prayed for the moment he would be able to share openly without fear with her how much he was utterly in love with her.

But for now, he thought as his lips sought out hers, he would not take for granted what he had in this moment.

He lips met hers softly, and the searing heat and electric current that shot through him intensified his need for her.

The tiniest of moans slipped from Emma’s mouth as her arm went tightly around his neck. Her chest pressed into his as she lovingly (for no better words could express what he felt from her) returned his kiss.

It hadn’t been a mistake. It hadn’t been some twisted dream his mind had conjured up from a tiring trip back in time. No, he had indeed won her heart.

Her fingers found the nape of his neck and massaged there, making his head swim.

There was no contest. She was everything he had ever wanted. Everything he had ever dreamed of. 

He felt her smile against his lips, which made him smile in turn.

“Gods above, Emma,” he murmured. “I am a lucky man.”

“Mm.” Emma’s hand stroked his hair-roughened cheek. “I think I know that feeling exactly.”

Shy smiles from both sides came together as they share another kiss.


End file.
